DirkJake
by shelbyce.02
Summary: Sorry about the crappy title Jake and Dirk Fan Fic ..Smut? I don't think so... I'll rate it M just in case... All well it's funny and cute ...and read? please? Also it's my first FanFic I wrote sooo...


_**I do not own Homestuck or any of its characters Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie**_

 _ **The characters are OOC**_

 _ **This is my first story thank you and enjoy**_

Dirk looked at Jake he was tired of seeing Jake as his best friend and not his boy friend. Jake looked and then saw Dirk was looking at him he could not tell how what he was feeling Dirk's awesome anime shades were too dark and covered his eyes so only his mouth could make could show his expressions a "mouth can not do much" Jake thought to himself after realizing what he said he slightly blushed. Dirk still looking at jake thought to himself "He is so beautiful and I wish... OH MY GOD IS JAKE BLUSHING AT ME!" Dirk Blushed a darker shade of pink then Jake and Jake realized that. "Wait" Jake thought "Is Dirk blushing at me?" With that thought he felt hotter as the blood rushed to his face Dirk then saw this awkward interaction between them and Blushed more the two were sitting on the floor in Dirk's living room blushing with out saying a word. "He can see my eyes why can I not see his" Jake Thought taking Dirk's glasses off slowly Dirk thought "does he want to kiss me? Why did he take off my shades?" Dirk looked at jake straight into the eyes. Jake could finally see his eyes, he forgot they were that beautiful orange color jake leaned in slowly to look closer at his eyes. "WOAH" Dirk thought "He actually wants to kiss me" Dirk leaned in slowly too. Jake saw Dirk lean in and thought "Wait what the hell is dirk doing?" As soon as he finished that thought Dirks lips touched his Jake did not think he could be blushing any more red but he was proven wrong when he felt more blood rush to his face. Jake did not move though he did not want to like it but he did. Dirk's hands went to Jake's head pulling him closer if it was even possible. Jake then did the same to Dirk's head. (They still have not said a single word) at that moment Dave walked out of his room and went to the kitchen and looked to his left and saw Dirk and Jake "Wow Dirk I knew you liked him but I thought Jake was Straight..." Then he got a glass of some motherfucking apple juice cause that stuff is the shit and walked back to his room. Jake looked at Dirk and smiled that smile and that smile soon turned into laughter breaking the kiss. Jake said "I am so dumb not seeing that you like me and I am really dumb not seeing I like you" Pulling Dirk in for another kiss Dirk's hands started to explore this time first it was Jake's back then it moved to his fine ass ... Ass. Then moved to the front he touched his chest and then accidently touched Jakes.. dick... And Dirk loved it Jake thought "Oh I see" Landing on Dirk pinning him to the ground. Dirk kissed jakes smooth tan skin then Dirk ripped Jake's clothes off then took his off too and turned off the lights the only light that was left was the light from the window and the light from Dave's room from under the door. After they finished they breathed heavy and kissed again Dave then yelled "THE SLAPPING NOISE'S STOPPED NOW CAN I GO GET SOME MORE MOTHER FUCKIN APPLE JUICE AND SOME DORITO'S I DO NOT WANT TO SEE DICKS SLAPPING EACH OTHER IN THE MOTHER FUCKIN FACE OR ANYTHING" Dirk grabbed a blanket and put it on the two of them and yelled "YEAH HURRY YOUR ASS UP THOUGH I WANT TO DO ROUND TWO AND IF YOUR OUT HERE WHEN WE START IT WILL BE SO BEAUTIFUL YOU'LL WANNA MAKE IT A THREE-SOME!" Jake laughed and Dave ran in that kitchen as fast as he could and got AJ but couldn't find Dorito's Dirk looked at Jake and held up the bag of chips and laughed Dave ran over to grab the chips dirk hugged his bro and Dave ran away "WAS I ALMOST PART OF A MOTHERFUCKIN THREE-SOME" Dirk and Jake Heard him scream that and laughed "were you really... Jake Started and Dirk said "Fuck no he is my brother." Jake Blushed thinking of a three-some with Dave and then realized Dave is Dirk's brother.


End file.
